


Sugar, you’re mine ;)

by MightyBunny69



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Kink, Life - Freeform, Weird Shit, idk how to tag uwu, uhhh stevinel so reeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyBunny69/pseuds/MightyBunny69
Summary: Love is real;Jealousy is a bad bad thing we humans keep...How will a certain Fuchsia colored hair girl will handle that knowing the love of her life is taken by a friend of her? Check out this story and find outP.S. : Worse summary reeee
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli & Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Peridot & Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**_Chapter 0 : Prologue_ **

_  
Steven’s Phone_

_Notification Center_

_Messages : Chaotic Spinny - Hey you awake?_

_(Sent 3 hours ago)_

_Messages : Chaotic Spinny - Steeeeeveeeennnn?_

_(Sent 2 hours ago)_

_YouTube : Recommendation - Cute Lion compilation_

_YouTube : Recommendation - How animals eat their food_

_Messages : Chaotic Spinny - Stevieeeee_

_(Sent 1 hour ago)_

_Messages : Chaotic Spinny - Stevieeeeeeeee_

_(Sent 4 seconds ago)_

_Messages : Chaotic Spinny - Stevieeeeeeeeeeeee_

_(1 second ago)_

_Messages : Chaotic Spinny - Steeeeeevveeeennnn send me noods_

_(Sent now)_

_Messages: Chaotic Spinny - LOL JK but I mean if ya wanna I ain’t stopping you_

_(Sent now)_

_Instagram : “@SpinnyCucksYou69” commented - “Nice butt lemme tap”_

_Instagram : “@SpinnyCucksYou69” commented - “Nice shirt can I see what’s under uwu”_

_Instagram : “@ConnieMah.1232” replied - “I’m dating him lmao”_

_Instagram : “@SpinnyCucksYou69” replied - “Ik, renegade for life B)”_

_Missed FaceTime from : Chaotic Spinny_

_Missed FaceTime from : Chaotic Spinny_

_Missed Call from : Chaotic Spinny_

_Missed Call from : Chaotic Spinny_

_Messages : BlueBird - Heyyyyyyyy wanna have a three way with Peridot??????_

_Messages : GreenDorito - Heyyyyy ignore whatever_

_lapis texts you pls_

_Messages : Pearl - My mother-senses are tingling, how many girls do you have in contacts?_

_Messages : Pearl - On that note, isn’t Peedee your only male friend?? Well that I’m aware of at least_

_Messages : Chaotic Spinny - Steeeeeeeveeeeeennnnnn let’s go to make out mountain as friends ;))_

_Messages : Chaotic Spinny - I also bought you some jorts they’re a bit too short but we’ll see eh? Jdjsskkskdkslzks_

_Messages : Gay Vampire - Wryyyyyyyyyy_

_Messages : Delinquent Teen - Good grief…_

_Messages : British Teacher that has my number for some reason - Steven why don’t you drop by class tomorrow? Just a little one on one experiment ;)_

_Messages : Head of CN - A crossover with TTG, that’s a million bucks right there the kids willlll love it and it may ruin the aspect of SU but who cares??_

_Messages : Head of CN - Oh wrong AU, why do I have the number of a human AU tf??_

_Gmail : Emergency - Someone tried to login in to your account, do you recognize this device?_

_Messages : Connie bby_ **_-_ ** _Hey babe, take a break from Spinel alright?_

_Messages : Connie bby - Well if you want, she rubs me the wrong way…_

_Messages : Rubbbyyyy - Steven how do you give blue balls to a woman??_

_Messages : Sapphireeee - Steven how much lube do I need? I’m gonna go...do stuff with Ruby for a bit_

_Messages : Amethyst is chad - Ngl I think I forgot my Hentai Haven account_

_Messages : Chaotic Spinny - I took some of your underwear forgive me ;((((_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A morning routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeew I guess some of y’all like this story for some reason, thx youuuu <3 <3 <3

_ Yawwnnnn~ _

Meet Spinel, the cutest with a blazing hair color of Fuchsia & 2 pointy teeth that would make her resemble a vampire of sorts but she isn’t despite the pale skin, the dislike of onions, and usually hanging around the dark for the most part...T-Trust me, she’s not a vampire.

  
  


_ Alright...What am I gonna do today hmm… _

  
  


Picking up her phone, she went through messages from her guardians to Connie and to good ole Stevie boy himself. But something was wrong….STEVEN LEFT HER ON READ!? “That son of a bitch!” Spinel cried out before slamming her face into a pillow and childishly crying over this “situation”.

But the pillow couldn’t hide the sparked sadness as a series of knocks could be heard, “Uh...Damn, Blue is mainly hood with the emotional support—Spinel, a-are you ok..?” Yellow questioned to work on being there emotionally for her close enough daughter. Spinel sniffed as she finally answered after a few seconds, “ **_STEVEN LEFT ME ON READ!_ ** ”

  
  


_ “.....What.”  _ Yellow simply questioned _ ,  _ god teenagers these days and their constant relationship issues. “W-Whatever, honey, how can I help you with that? Blue said I should give hugs and kisses or something...Whatever suits you…” 

The door the swinged opened, revealing a pissed off Spinel with vengeance in her eyes. “I...Want... _ REVENGE _ —Oh and can I go to Steven's today?? Please? Please? I won’t break curfew again I promise…” The 18 year old pleaded as her mood changed all of a sudden, seriously what’s up with this young lady?

Yellow just stood there as she facepalmed, well I mean Spinel isn’t sad anymore right? And granting this request will make her happy so….“Yeah, alright you can go sweety BUT please have good manners and behavior.” The tall yellow woman added on which Spinel nodded in agreement to :  _ HAH, bullshit I’ll behave…. _

* * *

In terms of outfits, Spinel didn’t really dress nice. She had the basic t with a slightly oversized sweater and some shorts but with the sweater covering it up it makes it look like she’s wearing no pants you perverts...Yeah, you, I’m speaking to you.

Instead of taking her car, she went with her skateboard instead but like a badass and not a pussy, no protection was needed. Skating down the street and the sidewalk, Spinel got a sense of nostalgia with the cold breeze wind hitting against her skin & laughter from children triggering her memories, the good memories when she met Connie & Steven. It’s unfortunate things from there on out kinda fell flat with school being stressing and 2 of her best friends can’t directly be there seeing Steven, who’s now 20, is doing some college work and Connie, who’s now 19, just recently graduated and planning out her future but the 18 year old Spinel is stuck in god damn school. 

As if that wasn’t such a P.I.T.A, Connie has been seeing Steven who happens to be Spinel’s crush. Funny right? But she won’t interfere in their happiness...Ok that’s a lie but at least she has a job as a Uber Driver if that makes up for any of the boiling jealousy and pettiness. 

Anywho, arriving at the Universe’s residence; Spinel knocked on the door pretty fast and loud. The door opened to...Not Steven on the other side but it was everyone’s favorite : Pearl!

The white lady raised an eyebrow, this early at this house? She knew Spinel would come today...But this early? “O-Oh Spinel, didn’t know you were coming today. Well I did but I didn’t know it would be this early, actually.”

“Right anyways, is Steven here? I wanna talk with him for a bit.” Spinel tried to speed up the conversation with Steven’s bird-like mother figure, “Uh huh sure..For a bit, but he’s asleep so carry on with your day. Adios.” Pearl replied not really a fan of Spinel and her not the best influence on Steven.

She attempted to close the door on the young lady but Spinel used her foot to prevent that from happening, “Aww Pearl why didn’t you just say so? I’m okay with waiting.” She faked her positivity, practically letting herself in which Pearl is most definitely (not) okay with.  
  


* * *

“So…Steven’s dating Connie…..” Pearl pointed at, clearly trying to curb the awkwardness of the atmosphere. “Ugh, yeah it’s unfortunate…….” Spinel said under her breath, “Oh yes, I agree.” The white mother replied but….

_ “Wait what!?”  _ Both of the ladies said at the same time, in shock they agreed but for completely different reasons. “Hold on, shouldn’t you be happy that Steven found a loved one?” Spinel questioned out of curiosity, “I think he’s still young and there’s a lot of bad influence out there  _ ahemahemspinel. _ ” 

“So why do you think this is unfortunate?” Pearl questioned the teen. Spinel raised her finger and was about to speak but...What could she say?  _ Oh uh you see I wanna fuck your son who’s dating my best friend, that’s why.  _ Pft, as if. “Don’t worry about it.” Spinel finally replied as she stood up, approaching Steven's room.

“Errr...Spinel, what’re you doing?” Pearl questioned, “Going to...The bathroom, don’t worry it won’t take long.” The fuchsia colored hair teen simply replied before running off into Steven’s room and locking the door like a creep.

* * *

_ Psst _

_ Psst _

_ Wakie wakie, Stevie-kun… _

  
  


“AH! What the hell!?” Steven shouted as he sat up from his bed, finding Spinel on top of him. He then chuckled and laid back down with the girl giving him a questioning look. “Oh right...This must be a dream..” the messy hair man assured himself.

Spinel smirked as she brought her face closer to Steven, “Oh yeah..? Can I test that by bitin’ yuh?”. The brown hair man then chuckled, “Go for it.”

.

.

.

  
  


“AH! Damn it, Spinel!....” The young man cried out, grabbing his neck with a slight hickey-lipstick mark. “Tee hee..Oops, did I do that? At least we know it’s not a dream.” Spinel acted innocent and such which would sometimes annoy Steven but he also found it adorable although in this case...It’s just weird. “Aw..Steven ole pal, don’t gimme that luck. O-Oh! You can bite me back if ya like!” The pigtailed gal pal insisted very much, showing off her neck.

Facepalming with both of his hands, Steven sighed ; “I have a girlfriend, Spinny, I can’t do that stuff.” And that’s how you create a sad Spinny and no one wants a sad Spinny, “Ugh I know but she doesn’t have to know—I mean...It’s play bites not love bites.” She tried to argue which didn’t budge Steven so it was time to pull out  _ that  _ trick.

Spinel took out M.C. Bear-Bear and created the most adorable pleading pouting face, “Cmonnn...Don’t make Bear-Bear upset now..” She then deepened her voice, “Don’t make sad, Steven, I’ll cry if you don’t make Spinel happyy.” Steven just gave a unimpressed look at Spinel before cracking and chuckling, pulling Spinel close to him and cuddling.

“Man...What will I do with you, you Devil.” Steven teased, “You could always...Ya know...Kiss me—.”

“HAH...No….” 

  
  


_ The End :) _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_... _

_ As If, you think Spinel gives up that easy eh? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Not being like most means being Unique :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEGOS!...You'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo thx for reading you lovely bastards, but yeah I apologize if reading this story made you seem like you were on a Acid Trip but GG, I'm a chaotic person.
> 
> Anyways I made a discord account, EvaLikesBunny#1402, might be risky since some weird people might add me but if ya like to send me ideas, go for it uwu

_ Yeah…. _

_ Yeah, I agree… _

_ Steven is quite hot.. _

_ And has a fine piece of ass… _

  
  


“SPINEL! Are you listening?” Steven called out to his friend (A.K.A his lover), knocking some sense of reality to Spinel. “Oh of course, doll, why???” Spinel clearly lied but Steven went along with it, explaining how King Crimson worked was a pain especially with someone easily distractible like Spinel.

“Soooo...Wanna hang out today?” Spinel asked, deeply deeply hoping for a yes as she laid down and rested her head on Steven’s lap. “Hmm...Not a bad idea, I’m going back to college next week with Connie & Pearl anyways so…”

  
  


_ And Those Words Defined…. _

**_DEVASTATION_ **

  
  


Spinel sat up and tugged on Steven’s arm, hugging and nuzzling against it. “Wha!?!? Why!? You've been back for like...3 days and you’re already going back so soon??”

Steven simply nodded as Spinel sat there with tears running down the face then she..She…. **_Rapidly attacked Steven with consecutive punches_ ** while adorably crying like those characters from an anime; “HmMmMmMmM, why’re you leavin’ me!?!?! I thought we were friendsss….” She cried

Steven chuckled while blocking and being short & slim compared to Steven, she surprisingly struck a good punch; “O-Ow!...Heh, don’t worry it won’t be that long. You still have a week—.”

  
  


“ **_NO! I’ll keep hittin’ you till you stay! Ora! Ora! OOORAAAAAAAAAA!!~_ ** ”

“Good grief...Why does this happen to me?” 

* * *

Spinel  _ menacingly  _ crossed her arms and turned her head away from Steven, refusing to look at him eye to eye and face to face. She pouted and whined. 

“Aww...You’re adorable, Spinel, but please don’t whine.” Steven pleaded, holding in his laughter at how childish Spinel can be sometimes. “Nrgggh...Fine just for you..”

“By the way Steven, how’s the good ole relationship with what her face...Aw, gee I forgot her name.”

“Connie?...Ya know, your best friend?” Steven pointed out and Spinel faked her little “embrace of new knowledge” moment, “Ah yes, how  _ could _ I forget about that—I mean it...I mean her.” 

Steven didn’t exactly really like to talk about relationships, I mean like he’s glad he found someone (butnotreallybecausethisisastevinelfic) but what is he suppose in that regards? He loves Connie, Connie loves him, what’s more to it? “It’s good I guess.” He simply replied as he stood up, placing on his iconic pink jacket that was labeled organic by the seller...Probably a scam or a weird marketing tactic. 

“Anyways enough about relationships, you said something about wanting to hang out?” Steven asked as he successfully duped the needy bunny monster of chaos, common name : Spinel. Her eyes bursted into stars as she hopped out of Steven’s bed and hugged him, “YESHH—I mean...Ahem, yeah cool.” 

  
  


“Oh and I’m driving by the way, I’m the secondary owner of your car.” Spinel smirked before rushing downstairs and grabbing Steven's car key, pretty much leaving the 20 year old no options to play along...What could go wrong?

* * *

On the way to the Mall, Spinel’s choice, their little car adventure wasn’t bad : Listening to Fleetwood Mac, AC/DC, the Beatles, Coda. But she also went pretty angry when people can’t drive, yelling things such as;  _ DRIVE LIKE FUCKING HUMAN BEIGN, GO DISOWN YOUR CAR, many other things that aren’t PG. _

It’s funny really, Spinel is like a bunny that can be happy but has the roar of a T-Rex even though Jurassic Park is incorrect about a lot of its information. But approaching inside the mall without any plans, the duo looked around for stores to go into. 

Steven couldn’t find anything appealing to him, I guess he could use a new screen protector but Spinel on the other hand...Her eyes displaying joy and wonder of a child as she looked deep into...Drumroll pleaseeeeee... **_THE LEGO STORE!_ **

Steven then felt his arm getting wrapped by Spinel’s as she placed her face against Steven’s arm and gave a begging puppy dog look, quivering her lip :  _ All of this for Legos? _

Steven sighed, “Seriously?....Alright fine but aren’t you 18?” Spinel didn’t answer, getting distracted by rubbing her face in a circular motion onto Steven’s arm, “Oi, Spinny?” 

“Hm? Oh right uhm...Yeah I’m 18 and I need a hobby other than stalking you—E-Eh, I’m kidding, don’t worry about that.” Spinel reassured, was this one of her rather dark weird humors? Eh maybe...Well definitely not but I’m just a narrator, what do I know? :)

Anyways, the 18 year old with a unique colored hair dragged the male brunette into the Lego store :

Being a LEGO collector, Spinel usually always goes for the most challenging builds Lego can offer so she swift off deeper into the store as Steven followed, he wasn’t really into this stuff since he outgrew it but hey if this is Spinel’s passion, he’ll support it...Too had her real passion can’t exactly he supported…

The young lady went through sets, all did seem decent and appealing to the naked eye but no...Not Spinel, she thought differently than the average human being, no, she’s one of a kind...And yes, LEGO is some serious mafia business. 

“Ya know most girls that are 18 go to the mall for food, clothes, phone accessories and such...Not LEGO, Spinel.” Steven teased as he earned himself the legendary eye roll from Spinel, “Oh and this coming from the 20 year old? And besides, I’m not like most girls….” she sassed back. “Yeah I know, that’s why I like you...U-Uh! Platonically, of course” Steven admitted, blushing along with Spinel :  _ HE LOVES ME! YAA-TAA!...Well as friends but...If I round up—DOESN’T MATTER HE SAID HE LOVES ME! _

_ Hey actually Spinel this is your inner conscious and he said “like” not “love”....Hey Spinel put that imaginary shotgun down, I’m just only telling you facts—Heh heh please stop..AH! AH! WHY! WHY ME! _

.

.

.

.

.

“I need to stop talking to myself in my sleep…” Spinel said out of nowhere, “...What.” Steven questioned, what the hell just happened? “N-Nothing, anyways—OH MAH STARS IS THAT THE MILLENNIUM FALCON?! AND THE DEATH STAR..!” Spinel gasped as she pressed her hands onto her cheeks and her pupils replaced by stars. “Huh, so it is.” Steven noticed as he approached the Death Star, not being as enthusiastic. “Heh, I always wanted this as a kid...Although that was many years ago, surprised they still have this laying around. Must be a re-release—H-Hey calm down!—“

Spinel became more hands on and grabby, “NEVA’!  _ Gimmegimmegimmegimmegimmegimmegimmegimmegimmegimmegimme~” _

Steven chuckled as he agreed to Spinel’s needs, “man she’s quite the spoiled one…But I love her and she’s adorable so she has the privilege.” The young adult thought to himself. “Oh and remember...Only pick one set, you can’t get both. It’s like Spider-Man says on Family Guy, everybody gets one.”

Spinel stood there as the world seemed to be...Going against her again.  _ W-What! Only...One….Only...One….ONLY ONE ShAhsjskauejmsjeekenjewjka _

  
  


And that’s how the world ended because Steven was off by 2 steps :).................Nah kidding there’s more, Spinel never gives up ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
